


Soft aesthetic

by Agentlemanshat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also this is really sappy, Be more chill the musical, Boyf, Boys Kissing, But she isn't part of this story, Christine is mentioned, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I love christine and would never ignore her just for these boys to get together, I posted this 1am please be nice, I really suck at tagging, I would die for only musical michael mell, I'm so sorry, Kissing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Michael Mell - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Sappy, THEY JUST NEED TO CRY IT out, The squip is briefly mentioned, This is really sel indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boyf riends — Freeform, i am trying, i would die for michael mell, jeremy heere - Freeform, lil angst, my soft boys, riends, so much pining, sorry if they're OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentlemanshat/pseuds/Agentlemanshat
Summary: It's 11 Pm, and Michael didn't expect Jeremy to come over for a talk about their feelings(Please give me feedback and comments, I don't bite my dudes((I'm really sorry if they're ooc





	Soft aesthetic

The sound of rain tapping gently on the window resonated through the whole room, but Michael couldn’t hear any of it. None of the noises around him could mute the music streaming out of his headsets. He’d already rejected the idea of Bob Marley. He didn’t fit the vibe of the room, but most important of it all, Bob’s usually cool tunes didn’t fit Michael’s mood.  
Laying in bed in only a hoodie and boxers was the real definition of freedom in Michael’s opinion.  
He put on some random song from a random playlist on Spotify and let his mind wander.  
His bedroom was bathed in the gray tones from outside and some candles lit for the sake of feeling warm despite the fact that candles didn’t give that much warmth.  
He was in a state of concentrated peace when the music suddenly stopped and changed into all star by smash mouth, a ringtone he had specifically assigned for Jeremy. The reasoning for that was everything for the meme. Jeremy had also shit talked Shrek, so ultimate punishment was blasting all-star everywhere they went for a week and changing it into Jeremy’s ringtone.

“What’s up my dude?” Michael greeted.  
“Nothing much, but I was wondering if I could come over for a bit?” Jeremy had a certain hint of nervousness in his tone.  
“Wow, straight to business? Well, of course, you can, but you know it’s like 11 pm? And it’s raining like tomorrow isn’t a thing.” The rain had started picking up over the course of a few minutes and Jeremy didn’t live too close.  
“I know, but I just,” Michael knew that tone.  
“I just need to get something off my chest and it would be better to say it in person?”  
He sounded like a kicked puppy and Michael would cross hell for him to not sound like that.  
“Shit, are you okay? Do you want me to come and get you?” Michael was already out of bed, struggling to get a pair of sweats on while looking for the car keys.  
“Uhm, look outside your window.”  
And lo and behold there he was, outside Michael’s house at 11 pm, soaking wet with a dorky grin gracing his pale face.

“What the actual hell Jeremy!?” Michael had actually surpassed the speed of light running downstairs to usher Jeremy inside and giving him a lecture at the same time.  
“I, I just,uh, I guess I just wanted to see you?”  
THUNK  
That’s the sound of Michael getting hit right in the “constant pining for your friend” area.  
“How long have you been standing out there anyways?” Michael said while throwing a towel at his soaking friend.  
“Maybe ten minutes?” The shaky smile accompanied with a nervous chuckle made Michael’s heart melt into a mush.  
Michael had to get out of the room before he suffocated in all the “Yes homo” feelings he was currently having for his best bud. “You can borrow some clothes of me, cause you are absolutely not wearing those wet rags anywhere near my furniture, my mom would kill me.” 

After handing Jeremy a pair of sweats and a soft sweater, a little too big for Jeremy because Jeremy is a literal beanpole. Michael stopped breathing. It was always a sight to behold every time Jeremy borrowed his clothes. He loved it and loathed it.  
“Thanks for letting me borrow clothes. And for letting me in at 11 pm soaking wet.”  
Jeremy and Michael had moved over to Michaels bed and were sitting painfully far away from each other in Michael’s opinion. The rain hadn’t stopped pouring and Jeremy looked like he wanted to jump out the window more than anything.  
“So what was so important that you decided to drag your ass over here and bring a possible flu on to yourself?”  
Jeremy was fiddling with the hoodie in response.  
After a long pause, Jeremy decided to answer, “Could we listen to some of your music? I just need to, I just, I-” Jeremy looked like he was about to cry and Michael decided to cut him off before that ever happened.  
“Sure, don’t sweat it, you can tell me when you’re ready bud.”  
Putting on a song that he deemed fit for the mood he sat back down with Jeremy.  
Michael, the blessed lovesick fool that he is, decided to take a chance and wrap his arms around Jeremy, hugging him close and stroking his hair. Whispering things in Tagalog so Jeremy wouldn’t realize how deeply in love he was with his player two. That seemed to make something in Jeremy Break, like a dam filled over the brink, finally giving away and letting a flood of emotions wash over Michael.  
“I’m so sorry, Michael I- I didn’t mean to- gosh how do you not hate me right now- I know you forgave me for all the shit I did with the squip, but I need to tell you- ho-how much I love you, how much I appreciate that you stay with my sorry ass and the squip keeps whispering that you-you hate me, and I know it’s not true, but I just-how could you not-after all I.”  
Michael wished he didn’t understand what Jeremy was saying through all his sobbing.  
He wished he couldn’t feel how tightly Jeremy was holding onto him, hugging him like a lost child, like he was a lifeline and it broke and made Michael’s heart.  
“Just get it all out dude,” Michael whispered softly, stroking Jeremy’s back, hoping to calm his sobbing and frantic breathing.  
“B-but you don’t understand Michael!”  
Jeremy lifted his head and pushed himself a bit away from Michael to look him in the eyes.  
His eyes were red after crying, but there was a determined look over him that told Michael he was in for a serious shit ride.

“You always say you’re fine and okay with what I did when I was squipped, but that’s not true. It can’t be true.” Jeremy was bringing all his attention to Michael now and, hoo boy was it hard to hide the gay and the internal screaming.  
“And I know you have this thing where you say you’re fine, but you’re really not and- every time I ask you how you feel you just kind of-”  
“Did you just meme me?”  
“Excuse me?” Jeremy looked actually scandalized and Michael hoped it was a good enough distraction to mention memes before Jeremy could Dr.Phil his way into Michael’s inner feelings.  
“You know, "they ask you how you feel and you can’t"-” Michael was trying to slip away as fast as possible, but Jeremy didn’t budge. Fucker.  
“Don’t even test me, Mell. I mean, you did the same thing when my dad accidentally stepped on that Zelda button you used to have, and you said it was okay, but then after I asked if you were okay you started crying, and you told me you didn’t want my dad to feel bad and stuff and you just kind of, kept it in I guess?” Michael couldn’t even remember when that happened, but if Jeremy didn’t stop probing right now, he would break like a god damn dam.  
“I told you it’s fine! You made mistakes and I had issues with abandonment, and I guess things just kinda went to hell and, I just- didn’t want to make you feel even worse- cuz I know you had a hard time and-and-” Michael had started it out nicely. Voice steady and what he hoped was a genuine look of forgiveness, but over the course of his rant about how everything was okay, he had started crying. Way to convince your friend that you’re emotionally stable. And the heartbroken look Jeremy gave him didn’t exactly make him feel better. “And I’m really sorry I’m pushing all these emotions on you, but I guess I still have some abandonment issues, and I just don’t want you to think that I’m really angry at you, I’m just kinda hurt and stuff.” Jeremy started crying again, which, for the record, wasn’t in Michael’s “cheer up” plan. Neither was pouring all those bagged up feelings on his emotionally and mentally scarred best friend. Ya know, there is nothing more cheerful than hugging it out and crying with your best friend/crush at midnight over the emotional trauma of a computer pill almost ruining your 12 years of friendship. 

 

After crying in each other's arms for what felt like hours, both of them calmed down enough to just kind of awkwardly cuddle. Nothin quite like platonically cuddling with the guy you’ve had a crush on for years. “Dude I’m-” Jeremy started, but Michael put a finger on his mouth to interrupt him.  
“Shush Jere-bear, we’ve cried probably all our body fluid out and forgiven each other. I don’t know about you, but I seriously need to sleep soon.” Michael just wanted to fall asleep to forget the fact that Jeremy was latched onto him like a koala.  
“But dude, hear me out.”  
“Don’t you mean, Heere me out?”  
“Oh my god Michael, why do I even bother?”  
“Cause you love me.”  
“I guess I do.”  
Michael had a hate-love relationship with Jeremy’s raspy/soft voice that he got when he was tired. He wanted to both rip his heart out and just melt into Jeremy at the same time.  
“You know Michael if there’s anything else you’d like to tell me I’ll always listen, cuz I’m player two, you know, support player.”  
And when Michael saw him smile up at him from his chest, that’s when he decided to confess. What better time than confessing when your best bro literally just told you they loved you.

“You know I love you too Jeremy?”  
“Yeah, but dude, that was really gay.”  
“Jeremy?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You are aware that I’m literally the gayest?”  
“Uhm, yeah?”  
“Are you fucking confessing or something? Or is this some kind of joke?”  
And there was stern Jeremy, back at it again with trying to get out Michael’s feelings.  
“No, I’m not joking Michael! I just kind of recently found out that I might be bi?”  
“What about Christine? Dude, you’ve been pining for her for like an eternity.” Michael was stunned. Jeremy Heere could not be fucking with him. His heart was literally beating out of his chest. Michael would end before dawn  
“What if I told you that I’ve been in love with you for even longer?”  
“You smooth bastard, go home. This isn’t good for my soul nor my heart Jeremy.”  
“But do you like me back? or should I just, awkwardly skedaddle.”  
“No please don’t, Jesus Christ, skedaddle. Can we just, cuddle?”  
Michael looked at Jeremy with heart eyes and Jeremy was starting to turn lobster red.  
“We can figure all this shit out in the morning? Probably afternoon, but you get the point?”  
“Yeah, sounds good.”  
Michael was ready to just die and at the same time had never felt more alive. He’d kind of confessed to his crush and his crush hadn’t totally rejected the idea of being together with him. But Jeremy hadn’t totally settled down and cupped Michael’s cheek and he was in love with this dork. Good God, he was being a fucking sap the whole evening.  
“Do you think we could, you know, kiss or something? Y’know, seal the deal or something like that, because I kind of want a solid proof that you…”  
Jeremy must’ve seen him smiling like he had the goddamn universe right in front of him, but good god, he had the fucking universe in his arms. They stared at each other and just breathed as if they’d break the air and atmosphere around them by just moving an inch closer. Michael was the first to move. His lips were on Jeremy’s in a heartbeat and he fucking melted. It was like fireworks exploded, but the kiss wasn’t even all that amazing. It was kind of sloppy and none of them had any idea what to do, but it was amazing. Amazing, just because it was Jeremy he was kissing. His crush, his best friend, the dork of his life. 

After giving each other pecks and kisses they both looked like they’d done the do. Michael’s hair was messy from Jeremy’s fingers carding through it, and Jeremy’s flush had reached his neck and ears and he looked so content and relaxed, a stark contrast to what he had looked like coming to Michael. “Weird we got together because of my mental breakdown.”  
“Don’t even mention it, Jeremiah, I’m actually too tired to process any of this, and when we wake up I’m probably going to have an emotional breakdown.”  
“Oh my god, just sleep Michael. You can think about it tomorrow.”Jeremy went back to using Michael’s chest as a pillow and was hugging him like a skinny blanket.  
“Night you wonderful beanpole.”  
“I hate you, Michael.”  
“Love you to Jeremy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really self-indulgent y'all.  
> Come scream at me about BMC http://itsagentlemanshat.tumblr.com/  
> Also, if Y'all want more of this shit just request something  
> I love my boys and they deserve all the love and affection in the world  
> (Edit: WTF this has so much kudos and shit, I'm so damn grateful. Like it might seem like a pretentious thing to say, But thank y'all so much


End file.
